Episode 208: Face 2 Face 9: Grunt Art
"Face 2 Face 9: Grunt Art" was originally released on July 7, 2014. Description Here it is: The last show of our three-show set from the People's Improv Theater in New York City. Apologies again about the audio, and double, super apologies for all the talk about knuckle-penises. Outline 00:00 - Clint warms up the crowd with MBMBaM trivia. Which McElroy brother is deathly afraid of spiders? Travis. What is "early onset Jack Disease"? When you have a 175 lb child in the womb. Which animal was the subject of the business name suggestions "Speed Rats", "Shitty Cats", "Erotic Exotics", "Chin Deep"? Chinchillas.Episode 40 Which animal has received the most MBMBaM references? Horses Who is Ruby Heart McKinley? The Warrior Cat question-asker.Episode 33 02:47 - Intro: DMX - The McElroy Brothers Gon' Give It To Ya 07:43 - My girlfriend has just moved in with me, and it's going great, except she has no sense of bed geography. She is constantly rolling over on top of me, sleeping diagonally so there is no room for me, and kneeing me in her sleep. How can I train her to sleep like a normal person, so I can get a good night's sleep? -- Jeremy Frankly 11:50 - Y - Sent in by Jakob Locker, from Yahoo Answers Meowchel, who asks: Would you consider the Tim Allen grunt "Art"? Like he's an actor which is considered an artist and he created "the grunt". So an artist's creation, in this case the grunt, is an artists "art". Agree or Disagree 15:41 - Hey brothers! I have recently decided that I want to move out of my mom's house. The problem is that it is expensive to live anywhere around where I live, and I am currently paying for schooling so there is not a whole lot for me to offer. My brothers offered for me to live with him, and he said we can discuss the details later, but I was wondering what I could do to "pay" rent without paying cash. Buying groceries and driving him around since he can't drive himself are the only things I've thought of. If you could offer some suggestions, that would be great. -- Moving On Up To The Cheap Side 18:02 - Y - Sent in by Jeff Danieldson, from Yahoo Answers user Febricio, who asks: Does emotion count as a ingredient when cooking? 21:55 - I've been working as a waitress at a 24-hour café for almost two years now. I've learned ways to handle potentially awkward situations like tables that are drunk or openly fighting, but I still have not found a way to manage declined credit cards that isn't totally uncomfortable for everyone involved. Is there a tactful way to say that a card was turned down, especially for people that are obviously on dates? -- Cough It Up In Austin, Texas 25:12 - MZ - Sponsored by Nature Box. Sponsored by One Month. Personal message from Wendy and Snickers. Personal message from Kristoff. 35:03 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Ols Cubs Fan, who asks: Poll do you think the clock has sex at noon and midnight? The big hand is on top of the little hand so do you think at noon and midnight they have sex 37:31 - From The Audience - I started a new job in December, and trying to get my foot in the door, I wrote up a real interesting cover letter where I mentioned that I played Dungeons & Dragons, and that's what got me the interview. When my job started, if somebody new would come into the office they would be like, "That's Matt, he's our dungeon master," and it was funny for a while, but now we're getting more professional people in, and the joke has lost its punch to me. Do I suck it up and just accept it, or what can I do to get a nickname I'm proud of? -- Matt 42:00 - Y - Sent in by Reed Carpenter, from Yahoo Answers user Green, who asks: Is it possible to eat a salt shaker? s it physically possibly for a human being to eat a salt shaker without assistance like breaking it before hand? As in, actually putting a whole salt shaker in your mouth, chewing it up, and swallowing it. 44:33 - About two months ago I was promoted to a new position at my job. I love my job and the trust my bosses put in me, but the truth is I often feel like I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing. Not only do I not have any previous job experience in this field, but it's not even related to what I went to school for. I started almost completely cold. I like to think I'm a fast worker and my bosses seem happy with my work so far, but I still get overwhelmed. I worry about earning the respect of my more experienced coworkers. How do you deal with impostor syndrome? -- Sheep In Wolfs Clothing On Wall Street 48:14 - From The Audience - Every morning I eat my breakfast at the same deli that's right down the street from my work, and I noticed this sign that's for a smoothie with Red Bull in it, and I can't decide whether this is a great idea, or the absolute worst idea, so brothers, I'm really curious: How early is too early for soda? -- Steve 51:37 - Y - Sent in by Jennifer Chee, from Yahoo Answers user No, who asks: Okay... did darth vader still have a penis after the... "accident"? 56:01 - Two years ago I bought a tuxedo for my wedding through an online vendor. It didn't fit right and wasn't made to be tailored, so in desperation I just bought a second one from the department store. Now I own two tuxedos like I'm some kind of big shot. I haven't had much luck selling it online, so what can I do with a second, slightly ill-fitting tuxedo? -- Sartorial In San Fran 58:55 - Housekeeping 61:09 - FY - Sent in by Thomas Anderson, from Yahoo Answers user Victor, who asks: Does the hologram of Michael Jackson performing last night have a soul? Quotes On Declined Credit Cards On Red Bull Smoothies Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Face 2 Face Category:Clint McElroy Category:Jakob Locker Category:Drew Davenport